Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-316001) discloses a chip type electronic part including a pair of electrodes formed on an insulating substrate, an element formed between the pair of electrodes, an overcoat layer made of a photosensitive material and covering the element, and a marking formed by irradiating the overcoat layer with ultraviolet rays. The chip type electronic part is mounted on a printed circuit board (mounting substrate), for example, by soldering, etc.